


(Blood)Lust

by reysrose



Series: The One Where Vampirism and College Are Both Terrible [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Author would like to point out she never fucked in a dorm room, Ben's also has that, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, F/M, SO, Sex, Vampire Rey (Star Wars), but that her dorm had an ensuite bathroom, fuckin in a dorm room yeehaw, sexy blood drinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reysrose/pseuds/reysrose
Summary: Rey is hungry and they're both horny.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The One Where Vampirism and College Are Both Terrible [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622536
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	(Blood)Lust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hipgrab (merrymegtargaryen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymegtargaryen/gifts).



> I'm sorry? Except not really.

Rey’s teeth are still blunt in her gaping mouth, her forehead pressed against his temple as she gasps, grinding against the zipper of his jeans. She’s mostly naked, just her tank left on, and Ben spans her smooth, pale back with his broad hands as she tilts her hips against his erection.

“You’re a fucking menace,” he hisses in her ear, digging his nails into the flesh of her hips to guide her, angling her so she hits her clit against the half done up button on his pants. One of her hands presses against his chest as she gasps, dragging down his pecs. He scrapes his own teeth against her pulse point and that’s when her head tilts back, eyes flashing, throat long and pale and smooth except for the faint silvery scar. He licks a stripe across her jugular and she snarls.

“Good girl,” he purrs, when he sees her fangs descend from her gums, sharp and hollow like needles.

“Fuck me,” she rasps, “Now.”

“Be patient,” he breathes against her throat. He brings his hand between them and Rey bites him in frustration, hissing her fury as her eyes go cloudy with lust and the taste of his blood. He kisses the thick, pulsing veins around her eyes, letting her lap at the puncture wounds she’s left on his arms. Her tongue laves against her pulse point, her mouth hot and wet.

“You wanna suck my cock, baby?” He snarls, fisting her hair as she ruts in his lap, forcing two fingers into her mouth. She could bite them off if she wanted to, if she tried, but she doesn’t, just sucks them.

“I’m going to eat you one way or another,” she murmurs around his fingers. His jeans are soaked with her, and all he can smell is her cunt and the acrid, coppery scent of his blood. He flips them, catching her off guard and letting her shriek in both delight and exhaustion and hunger. If she wanted to, she could snap his neck easily, but she lets him play predator, hands encircling her wrists and pinning her to the mattress. His blood is smeared on her face and he presses both her wrists into a single hand and smears his still wet fingers through it. Her teeth graze the pad of his thumb and then sink into the meat of it, sucking. It goes straight to his dick, making him hard enough to cut diamonds. Fuck. Fuck. He tugs her tank up, exposing her tits.

“The perfect handful,” he purrs at her, still pressing her into the mattress, this time with his hips and full weight. She whimpers, grunting, desperate, bare and open and dripping. Her face flushes.

“Ben,” she whines, “Ben, please, please fuck me.”

“Since you asked so nicely,” he tells her, shifting her into a sitting position, hands clutching at her vertebrae, tugging her to straddle his hips as he tugs his pants down.

“Deep breath,” he coos, lining them up, smoothing a hand up her back to cup her neck, leaning down. He sinks his teeth against her scar and scrapes as he enters her, laughing into her neck as she flutters around his cock, keening long and low and desperate. She’s tight, comparatively tiny compared to him, her back arching. She whines low, leans forward even as he pounds into her, watching her tits jiggle as she lets him fuck her stupid, and sinks her sharp teeth into his jugular vein.

He howls, reaching down to press his fingers against her clit as she sucks, making obscene sounds against the hollow of his throat. He trusts her to know when to stop, and even if she doesn’t he’s long since learned how to unhinge her jaw when she’s feeding. He needs her to come, because if she keeps drinking him down like that while bouncing on his dick, he’s going to come and he refuses to come first.

“Come on baby, come on,” he slurs, as her mouth suctions against his neck and her whimpering, gasping sounds get muffled with the thicker gulping of her swallowing. He grinds up into her as hard as he can and then presses down on her clit with a hint of sharp fingernail. Rey’s mouth gasps open, her fangs pulling from his neck, blood running down her face and over her chin to soak in her rucked up tank top. He grunts, coming hard inside her as she shakes through the aftershocks, then pulls out. She’s still coming down as he ties off the condom and tosses it in the trash can, slaps a band aid on the punctures in his throat, then settles next to her on his dorm mattress.

“Hi,” he whispers, pressing a hand to her temple. She’s blood drunk and fucked boneless, curled onto her side like she does after a good orgasm, smeared with blood.

“Ben,” she whispers, “I didn’t take too much?”

“No, sweetheart,” he tells her, smoothing her hair back from her face. Some of it has tumbled free from her ponytail, her cheeks flushed. She grimaces, drying blood flaking off her chin. He presses a kiss to her cheek.

“Come on,” he murmurs, lifting her into his arms, “up.”

“Mmmm. No,” she grumbles, kicking her bare legs and snuggling into his chest.

“We gotta get you cleaned up, and you gotta pee.”

“Literally the fact that I can still get UTIs even as a vampire is total bullshit,” she mumbles against his throat, pressing her lips to the bandaid. She pees as he turns the water on, stripping her tank top off and leaving her bare. He cleans blood off her skin, wiping it away with gentle soap and the softest washcloth he owns. Her skin is over sensitive and she shivers against his touch, dozing against the wall of his shower while he cleans himself up next to her.

“Want me to wash your hair,” he asks, crouching in front of her, using one hand to tilt her face toward him. She nods.

He carries her back to his room, setting her in his desk chair and stripping the soaked, bloody sheets. She hums appreciatively at the clean lines of his damp back while he changes the sheets, climbing beneath them still naked. She snuggles up to him, pressing her face to his neck and inhaling.

“I like it when you bite my neck,” she mumbles, nuzzling under his chin, “It makes it less awful.”

“That’s why I do it, babe,” he tells her. He’s gonna erase every single memory of her sire with him, as long as she’ll let him

“Thanks,” she whispers, “I love you.”

“I love you too, sweetheart.”


End file.
